BC and Zecora
by Zecora Chenxi Rocks
Summary: This my first one so go easy on me. It's just about two almost the same Power Girls Becoming friends and through hell and high waters they still stay friends.
1. First meeting

**Okay this is my first one and it's about Buttercup and the new girl, Zecora. No romance and some porn okay? Now sit back and relax.**

* * *

**_Buttercup_**

As the teacher was talking about I don't know what, I a new girl came in. She had on; brown hair over her right eye and a blond hair on the top of her hair, Red eyes; almost like Brick's, but brighter, a rainbow t-shirt, a Pink ripped skirt, and black tights. "Oh I almost forgot," said the teacher, "there will be a new student joining the school and her name is Zecora!" The class stayed silent. " AND HER NAME IS ZECORA!" The class cheered. "Okay now she will sit next to the Powerpuff girls." As the girl sat by me I thought "_Why me? Can't the teacher put the pest next to Robin or Mike or something?_ But I didn't know she had powers. "You don't to act bitchy all the time you know." she said.

"WHO YOU CALLING BITCHY!?" I said ready to punch **THAT** son of a bitch.

"WHO ELSE?"

" YOU BETTER EAT THOSE WORDS BEFORE I MAKE YOU EAT MY FIST!"

"AHHH! I'M **SOOO **AFRAID!"

"YOU SHOULD BE!"

" I DON'T NEED T BE ANYTHING BUT MYSELF; YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND NEED TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN BEFORE I CALM YOU DOWN!"

"NOW LISTEN HERE YOU CU-

"Ladies!" said the teacher.

"WHAT?!" Both of us said.

"DETENTION!" she said. "NOW SIT DOWN!"

After that, nothing really much happened except for Zecora and I fighting and getting detention again but the weirdest thing happened, I actually lost the fight!

Huh, She better watch out, cause I'm coming, and it ain't gonna pretty.

* * *

Pretty good huh? The me what you think!


	2. Friends?

**Okay this is my first one and it's about Buttercup and the new girl, Zecora. No romance and some porn okay? Now sit back and relax.**

* * *

**_Buttercup_**

As the teacher was talking about I don't know what, I a new girl came in. She had on; brown hair over her right eye and a blond hair on the top of her hair, Red eyes; almost like Brick's, but brighter, a rainbow t-shirt, a Pink ripped skirt, and black tights. "Oh I almost forgot," said the teacher, "there will be a new student joining the school and her name is Zecora!" The class stayed silent. " AND HER NAME IS ZECORA!" The class cheered. "Okay now she will sit next to the Powerpuff girls." As the girl sat by me I thought "_Why me? Can't the teacher put the pest next to Robin or Mike or something?_ But I didn't know she had powers. "You don't to act bitchy all the time you know." she said.

"WHO YOU CALLING BITCHY!?" I said ready to punch **THAT** son of a bitch.

"WHO ELSE?"

" YOU BETTER EAT THOSE WORDS BEFORE I MAKE YOU EAT MY FIST!"

"AHHH! I'M **SOOO **AFRAID!"

"YOU SHOULD BE!"

" I DON'T NEED TO BE ANYTHING BUT MYSELF; YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND NEED TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN BEFORE I CALM YOU DOWN!"

"NOW LISTEN HERE YOU CU-

"Ladies!" said the teacher.

"WHAT?!" Both of us said.

"DETENTION!" she said. "NOW SIT DOWN!"

After that, nothing really much happened except for Zecora and I fighting and getting detention again but the weirdest thing happened, I actually lost the fight!

Huh, She better watch out, cause I'm coming, and it ain't gonna pretty.

* * *

Pretty good huh? Tell me what you think!


	3. When our worst enemies join forces

**Okay this is my first one and it's about Buttercup and the new girl, Zecora. No romance and some porn okay? Now sit back and relax.**

* * *

**_Buttercup_**

As the teacher was talking about I don't know what, I a new girl came in. She had on; brown hair over her right eye and a blond hair on the top of her hair, Red eyes; almost like Brick's, but brighter, a rainbow t-shirt, a Pink ripped skirt, and black tights. "Oh I almost forgot," said the teacher, "there will be a new student joining the school and her name is Zecora!" The class stayed silent. " AND HER NAME IS ZECORA!" The class cheered. "Okay now she will sit next to the Powerpuff girls." As the girl sat by me I thought "_Why me? Can't the teacher put the pest next to Robin or Mike or something?_ But I didn't know she had powers. "You don't to act bitchy all the time you know." she said.

"WHO YOU CALLING BITCHY!?" I said ready to punch **THAT** son of a bitch.

"WHO ELSE?"

" YOU BETTER EAT THOSE WORDS BEFORE I MAKE YOU EAT MY FIST!"

"AHHH! I'M **SOOO **AFRAID!"

"YOU SHOULD BE!"

" I DON'T NEED T BE ANYTHING BUT MYSELF; YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND NEED TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN BEFORE I CALM YOU DOWN!"

"NOW LISTEN HERE YOU CU-

"Ladies!" said the teacher.

"WHAT?!" Both of us said.

"DETENTION!" she said. "NOW SIT DOWN!"

After that, nothing really much happened except for Zecora and I fighting and getting detention again but the weirdest thing happened, I actually lost the fight!

Huh, She better watch out, cause I'm coming, and it ain't gonna pretty.

* * *

Pretty good huh? Tell me what you think!


End file.
